Don't You Wanna Stay
by Moonlit Meadow Dancer
Summary: A late night at the hub. My first fic, just some janto fluffiness


**Don't You Wanna Stay**

**Ok, so it's around one in the morning and I was listening to the song, "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean and this idea popped into my mind. **

**This is my first fanfic, so be kind please? **** I hope you like it, reviews will be appreciated.**

**I don't own Torchwood or the characters or the song, blah, blah, blah… **

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

Ianto looked up from the coffee machine at Jack's office. He knew his boss would still be up there, signing off the last of the day's paperwork before finally getting some rest. Sighing, he turned his attention back to his last duty of the evening. _More like early morning, _he thought to himself. It was almost two in the morning and he knew he should be at home, asleep. But tonight was different; he didn't want to spend the night alone in his small apartment. He wanted to… he wasn't sure. But he just knew he didn't want to be by himself.

Ianto took one last look at the now sparkling clean coffee maker and turned to leave the kitchen. When his eyes went to the doorway, they were met by the bluest gaze in the galaxy. Jack was leaning against the doorframe, right ankle crossed over his left and hand shoved casually in his pockets. His unbuttoned dark blue shirt revealed the plain white t-shirt underneath and his braces were hanging off his belt.

Ianto swallowed and gave him a small smile.

"You shouldn't be here, it's late," Jack said, pushing his weight off the doorway and standing up straight.

Ianto nodded. "I was planning on leaving just about now," he said quietly, tearing his eyes away from Jack's and started to walk out of the room, only to have Jack place his hand on his arm.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

"Sir? Are you okay?" Ianto asked, concern lacing his Welsh accented voice.

The older man looked up into his eyes. He lifted his hand from Ianto's arm to his cheek. Ianto's eyes fluttered closed and he unconsciously leaned into the light touch. Jack wrapped his other arm around the Welshman's waist and pulled him against his chest.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered, taking in the scent of Ianto's hair.

Ianto nuzzled his face into Jack neck and smiled against his skin. "I don't really want to," he murmured.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

_When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

They stood embracing each other for what felt like an eternity, when Ianto eventually pulled himself off the captain's chest but not completely out of his arms.

"Jack, I…" he started but then trailed off when Jack softly shushed him while placing his hand under his chin and running his thumb down his lips.

"C'mon, I think you're too tired to drive anyway," Jack ran his hand down the younger man's arm and lightly grasped his hand. They strolled out of the kitchen and slowly made their way up the Jack's office.

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_

_Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby_

Ianto lifted his head from Jack's naked chest and gazed at his peacefully sleeping face. He felt the older man shiver from the coldness of the bunker. Taking his eyes away from the immortal's lips, Ianto brought the thick blanket further up their tangled bodies. He liked watching Jack sleep. All the muscles relaxing gave him a youthful appearance and now and then his perfect lips would curl into a small smile. Ianto always wondered what a man like Jack could dream about. He hoped that the visions that made Jack smile were visions of him. That he was the thing that made the captain happy.

Resting his head back on Jack's chest, Ianto let the slow beating of the heart that was underneath his ear and the warmth of the strong body next to him lull him to sleep.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay? _


End file.
